1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to systems and methods for locating a wireless network connection point and, more particularly, to systems and methods for detecting the presence of a wireless network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable computers, laptop computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other portable electronic devices are extremely popular in today's modern society. It is extremely important for many people, both professionally and personally, to be able to retrieve, in real time, various types of information. It is often especially important to such people to retrieve various types of messages.
Accordingly, many of these people rely on their portable electronic devices for accessing networks so that they may retrieve information and messages conveniently. Unfortunately, it is currently a time consuming task to power up and log on to a portable computer or electronic device only to find that a wireless network connection point is not available, thus wasting the person's time and wasting power.